Sweetest Sin
by Sinful Swt
Summary: Another songfic. Jean is imagining her future with Scott. Really Intimate. Song being used is Jessica Simpson- Sweetest Sin. R/R!


[Disclaimer] I don't own X-Men Evolution... poo.  
  
[Summary] Another songfic. Jean is imagining her future with Scott. Really Intimate. Song being used is Jessica Simpson- Sweetest Sin.  
  
[Author's Note] -Words between here are character's thoughts- and *words here are song lyrics of Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson*  
  
Sweetest Sin  
  
Jean sat in Algebra in a daze. She knew everything in her life was going right. She had full control of her powers. She had the greatest friends. And even more perfect was that she was going out with a guy who was madly in love with her.  
  
-Scott, baby... I'm going to marry you one day. Nothing will go wrong; we're perfect for each other. It's our destiny to be together.-  
  
The bell rang and school was over. She hurried to the Institute and into her room. It was silent and empty. A pale lavender colour covered her bedroom walls. Jean turned on her radio and fell on her bed into a nap.  
  
*Can you imagine us,  
  
Making love..  
  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
  
Can you think of it..  
  
The way I dream of it,  
  
I want you to see like I'm seeing you..  
  
It's a picture of perfection,  
  
The vision of you and me..*  
  
"Scott, where are you taking me?" Jean followed Scott to his red sports car.  
"It's a surprise. Just close your eyes." Jean shut her eyes. She could feel the wind caress her cheeks as they zoomed out of the Institute.  
"Scott... C'mon. Where are you taking me?"  
  
*Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you just picture this..  
  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin.*  
  
"Don't worry." Scott stopped his car. He went over to the passenger side and let Jean out of the car "No peeking."  
Scott led her to a small bench and they sat down.  
"Okay, open." Jean opened her eyes. She smelled the ocean breeze and could feel the sand at her feet. It was warm. She stared out into the horizon. It was almost sunset. The sky was filled with a mixture of crimson and ginger colour from the blazing sun; as the periwinkle and sapphire blended with the rest. If you stared long enough you can see bright diamonds arise.  
  
*All night I lie awake,  
  
Cause it's to much to take..  
  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make..All day,  
  
I think of scenes..  
  
To get you next to me,  
  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe..  
  
It's a sign of my obbsession,  
  
That I can't stop thinkin bout'*  
  
"Scott, it's beautiful." she turned to him and smiled so sweetly.  
"It's nothing compared to you. Jean, I love you."  
"I love you, too." She replied and kissed him on the lips.  
  
*Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you invision this..  
  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
That would be the Sweetest Sin..*  
  
"Jean, we've known each other for so long. Ever since I laid my eyes on you... or try to anyways, I fell in love."  
  
*It would feel so good,  
  
To be so bad...  
  
You don't know how bad... I want that,  
  
I would do anything to feel your love...*  
  
"Scott, I have always loved you and nothing will stop that. Fate has brought us together and I know we won't let go."  
"Baby, I know we're young. I know we might be going to different colleges but nothing will keep us apart. We're meant for each other, Jean."  
  
*Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you just picture this..  
  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
That would be the Sweetest Sin...*  
  
"Scott, what are you saying?" Jean held his hand.  
"I'm saying," Scott reached into his pocket and fell down on one knee "Jean Grey, you're my life. You're the world to me. Jean, Baby, Will you marry me?" He had taken out a small box and opened it.  
  
*Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you invision this..  
  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..  
  
Your lips upon my lips... would be the Sweetest Sin*  
  
"Scott, it's beautiful." She gazed at ring. It had a platinum band and a simple diamond atop of it.  
"You're beautiful." He replied  
"Yes. I'll marry you."  
Jean awoke, she was startled but yet extremely satisfied with her recent dream.  
--Knock, Knock--  
Jean sat up. "Come in."  
"Hey Jean," Scott said "Do you want to go for a ride with me?" 


End file.
